


Age Five, Butterflies

by flib



Series: Nursey Week 2018 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Butterflies, F/F, Gen, Kid Fic, Nursey Week, Nursey Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: Nursey week day 1: 5 years old. Or butterflies and how two families become one.





	Age Five, Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> So I am in another city and away from my computer and can't tag nursey week unfortunately. Also I am a scientist who is not literary minded enough to understand poetry. I hope you enjoy!

The Hungry Little Caterpillar was all the rage at school when Derek first went to the Butterfly House at the Museum with his Mom. They read it all the time in circle reading, mostly because CeCe thought it was the bee’s, or butterfly’s, knees. He didn’t like it that much but the Caterpillar Feast they had at school was lots of fun and his mom even came and ate with them! So he knew all about caterpillars and butterflies before he saw what felt like a million butterflies at once.

The butterflies came in every colour imaginable even weird brown and grey ones called moths. He loved them all. They flew around like they floated in the air, bobbing around, colourful wings flapping in a breeze of their own creation. They looked so soft even they had just broken out of those crystaly things. One perched on his hair and his mom took about a billion photos. He felt special like the King of the Butterflies.

He had a feeling that by next week he’d want his room, clothes and face covered with butterflies at times.They probably had some pretty great sticker packs with different colours of butterflies at the Gift Shop. Derek was pretty excited to read all sorts of books about them too. What other animals could transform from a gross wriggly bug into a cool flying one? Suddenly, he needed to know about all animals that could do this. They had to be magic. 

His mom seemed to love them too but her eyes caught on a lady with a purple scarf covering her hair and a monarch butterfly sitting on her nose. The lady’s daughter was giggling as she tried to take a photo with her mama’s camera. Derek’s mom took a photo of them both with the other Mama’s camera after she told them they both looked adorable. It seemed like his mom wanted to be friends with the girl’s mama. They started laughing and talking like they were old friends. The girl, Fatemah, started walking with Derek. She was a few years older than him so she tried reading some of the signs he couldn’t. She got most of them but there were some reeeally long ones that they had to get their moms to read for them. 

After the Butterfly House, they all went for coffee and milkshakes to talk some more. Fatemah showed him her drawings in her mama’s bag and he showed her the wooden puzzle box in his mom’s. They got on like a house on fire and their mom’s didn’t seem to far behind. They were laughing at some grown up thing while Fatemah drew a picture of Derek with dark curly hair.

It seemed like this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between all four of them. There were many more playdates with Fatemah and her mama but none of them would be quite as special as the first meeting and the Butterfly House. Derek might love butterflies more than anything and his association with Fatemah and her mama and butterflies made them even better. He and Fatemah got their faces painted like butterflies at a fair while their mom’s shared an ice cream, smiling at their kids and each other. They stared at the sea stars wiggling around their glass tanks and picked up empty shells in the touch pools to feel the spirals and straight ridges. Together they even explored a sunflower field that went over their heads while his mom sipped wine. Mostly though, they read books, did puzzles and went to art galleries and museums like the first time. 

Derek and his mom met Fatemah and her mama the day after his fifth birthday and by Christmas time he called them his sister and his other mama. They had lots of sleepovers at his apartment, eating food their mom’s made together and staying up late playing with her dino toys and his tigers and lions. He was a fan of jungle cats now but most of them have butterfly stickers on their backs, giving them wings anyway. It seemed like the two families were almost always together. It seemed like they had become one family.

Mama and Fatemah moved in the day before his sixth birthday. Their little family had finally come together and it was all because of the butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes! Also I hang out at butterflyoscoxa on tumblr come visit if you want to chat


End file.
